


Ceiling Booger

by chuutendo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Chuu x Haseul, Chuuseul, F/F, Fluff, Haseul - Freeform, Jiwoo is a panicked gay, Jo Haseul - Freeform, Kim Jiwoo - Freeform, Loona - Freeform, chuu, jiwoo, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuutendo/pseuds/chuutendo
Summary: Jiwoo hangs mistletoe and stands under it. Haseul doesn't know what mistletoe is and doesn't understand why Jiwoo has been standing under the weird ceiling booger for ten minutes or Jiwoo just wants to kiss Haseul but is too shy.





	Ceiling Booger

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF.

 

 

 

 

Jiwoo wanted nothing more but for the floor to swallow her whole, anything to disappear from Haseul's sight. Maybe Santa could grant her that this Christmas. The feeling of embarrassment came over her, strong enough to actually make her consider running out of the apartment. The shorter one between the two stood before her, staring, silent and confused. The red head was blocking the way out of her room, all fidgety and nervous, resembling a kid who was caught stealing candy from a candy store. Haseul stared at her, urging the girl to look at her, but Jiwoo kept her eyes trained on the ground. She had to prepare for tonight's Christmas party with the other girls, but Jiwoo was blocking the way. Why was Jiwoo even here at 8 o'clock in the morning? Haseul then took notice of the plant hanging above Jiwoo's head.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jiwoo!"

 

Jungeun raises her voice a little, irritation evident in her tone. She's been waving her hand in front of Jiwoo's face for a minute now, trying to get her attention, but the girl was too deep in her daydream to notice. Finally coming back to her senses, Jiwoo tilts her head to make eye contact with Jungeun, raising her eyebrow to show she's listening. Shaking her head, the brunette sighs, shifting closer to lie down beside her on the bed.

 

"What?" Jiwoo asks cluelessly, shrugging. "Did I space out again?", she continues, narrowing her eyes at the brunette. She scratched at her neck, then lays back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was the 24th of December, she was at Jungeun's house because they were supposed to go do a late gift shopping for the other 10 girls that they were going to be seeing later; however, they decided to just give up and give everyone $30 so that they could buy their own gifts instead, everyone but one person. _Haseul_.

 

Jiwoo insisted on getting Haseul something meaningful and special. And that's why she got Haseul some penguin stickers for her Macbook and an Adventure Time hoodie. Penguin stickers because Jiwoo loves penguins and Jiwoo loves Haseul. An Adventure Time hoodie because she remembers watching the last episode with Haseul, she remembers Haseul looking at her fondly, with a subtle smile on her lips, after Marceline and Princess Bubblegum's kiss. She remembers because it was with Haseul.

 

Jiwoo has known Haseul for 4 years now, they met during highschool, they were both in Theater. 

 

The red head finds herself smiling at the memories. The warm feeling in her chest was there once again. It was always there when it came to Haseul. _Maybe it is time for me to do something about my feelings._

 

"You should. Do something about it, I mean," Jungeun suddenly replies, startling her a bit, which causes her to flinch a little. How did she know what I was thinking about? witch. The brunette snorts at that, continuing what she was doing, which was browsing on Twitter. To be more specific, scrolling through Sooyoung's tweets.

 

"I said that out loud," Jiwoo says to no one in particular, realizing that the girl beside her wasn't a witch after all and she was just bad at keeping her thoughts to herself.

 

"Yeah, but still, you should do something about your feelings for Haseul," Jungeun looks at her and yawns. She stretches a little and then stands up, heading to the bathroom.

 

"I should do something about it," Jiwoo whispers to herself, she feels very motivated now, she's excited for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

_This is me doing something about it._ Jiwoo found herself standing in front of Haseul's dorm at 7 o'clock in the morning, waiting for Jinsol to open the door. Jinsol is Haseul's roomate and Vivi's girlfriend. How they got together was out of pure luck. It was all because of that small fight, if it could even be considered that, that Haseul and Jiwoo had when they were 2 years into their friendship. Haseul had accidentally stood Jiwoo up due to her staying up to study all night and her alarm now sounding since her phone had died. Jiwoo was left waiting outside the cafe, in the raining. After that, Jiwoo avoided the older girl like a plague for 2 weeks, thinking that Haseul had done it on purpose. The brunette then asked Vivi, Jiwoo's roommate, for help which ended up with her showing up at the red head's dorm with 2 penguin-themed hoodies with her friend, Jinsol, who instantly took interest in Vivi. They've been together for almost 2 years now ever since.

 

Jiwoo is then snapped back to reality due to the sound of the apartment door opening slowly and quietly. Haseul was most likely still asleep since it was still 7:30AM. Jinsol peeks her head through the small gap, and Jiwoo can see how her roots are growing back already. Maybe it's time for her to go back to being brunette, Jiwoo thinks to herself. Jinsol gives her a small smile, a wave, and then gestures for her to come inside. Jinsol then notices the thing in the shorter girl's hand which causes her to raise an eyebrow in question. It was a mistletoe. Jiwoo notices the tall girl's staring and she blushes, trying to hide the mistletoe by crossing her arms.

 

Jinsol stiffles a laugh and shakes her head, "Finally."

 

"What does that mean?" Jiwoo pouts and playfully glares at Jinsol.

 

Jinsol ignores her question and continues talking, "Whatever you're planning to do, hurry up because Haseul's alarm is about to sound in 30 minutes," Jinsoul informs her, giving the girl a small smile and a pat the back, before retreating back to her room.

 

* * *

 

 

Haseul is surprised to see Jiwoo at the other side of her door, she's wearing a short white dress and minimal make up.

 

_What is she so dressed up for- wait is it 8PM already? she looks so pretty, I want to kiss her._

 

Haseul's cheeks warm up and she looks away from Jiwoo, directing her vision to the floor.

 

_Am I still asleep? Wait, what is that on my doorway?_

 

"Jiwoo, what are you doing here? is it 8PM already? oh no, did I wake up late?"

 

The older girl has a worried look on her face, the one where her eyebrows crease a little in the middle. At times like this, the red head just want to soothe the crease and kiss the older girl's forehead. Suddenly, Haseul comes closer and Jiwoo flinches, eyes looking back down to the floor.

 

"That's a lot of questions," she scratches her head and lets out a nervous laugh. _Haseul probably didn't even want to see me, what am I doing?_

 

"Oh! I know what that is!" Jiwoo looks up after hearing the other girl's excited tone, seeing the girl look at her with the shine in her eyes that Jiwoo has grown to love over the years that she's known the girl. She looks at the brunette with hopeful eyes, patiently waiting for her answer.

 

Haseul grins at her and steps closer.

 

"It's uh– it's a ceiling booger!"

 

What-

 

Jiwoo's smile turns into a confused expression and Haseul notices it.

 

"Wait- Did I guess wrong?" Haseul asks, scratching her head, biting her lip.

 

Haseul notices that the other girl's lack of response so she follows Jiwoo's line of sight and sees that it's directed at her lips. She gulps and continues talking.

 

"Jiwoo, please just tell me why you're here– not that I didn't want to see you, I- I did, but why are you here at 8 o'clock, standing under a plant that is taped on my room door way?" Haseul tilts her head and looks into Jiwoo's eyes, patiently waiting for a response.

 

"I-it's a mistletoe," Jiwoo stuttered out, feeling her face and neck warm up, trying to avoid Haseul's confused stare.

 

Haseul narrows her eyes, scratching at her head, feeling embarassed for not knowing what a mistletoe is, "What's a mistletoe?"

 

Jiwoo's shoulder sink, her eyes watering. She feels feelings of frustration bubble inside her, the one time she actually does something about her feelings and it turns out to be a fail. _Maybe this was a bad idea after all._

 

The other girl notices her eyes watering and she panics. The older girl has always hated seeing Jiwoo cry. She remembers the usually happy girl coming to her room at 12 o' clock in the morning crying over Yoojung, because she had caught the girl kissing Doyeon. She remembers wanting to beat Yoojung up, she wasn't the type to be violent, but it was different when it came to Jiwoo. She remembers Jiwoo asking her if she wasn't enough, tears streaming down her face. She remembers thinking to herself, _you're all I ever wanted, you're more than enough._ She remembers swallowing those words and pushing down those feelings because it wasn't the right time to tell Jiwoo about her feelings, but when will the right time come?

 

Countless girlfriends- and even boyfriends, and she's back here, again, still hopelessly in love with Jiwoo. It was a loop, a never-ending loop of her trying to get over Jiwoo that always end up with her falling more in love with the girl that always had a smile on her face.

 

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Seullie. I'll just go now, see you later, tonight at the party," Jiwoo tries to hide her face from the other girl with her hair by lowering her head. She was about to start walking towards the door when she feels someone grab her arm, stopping her. 

 

"Jiwoo, please calm down," she pulls her in for a hug, Jiwoo rests her head on her shoulder on instinct. The shorter one between the two then pats her back and plants a kiss on her head.

 

She leads Jiwoo to the couch and sits her down. Jiwoo is sniffling and wiping the tears away from her face.

 

"I'm so sorry for crying."

 

This is so embarassing, she thinks to herself, so much for keeping my dignity.

 

Haseul just smiles at her softly. She then scoots  closer to the red head, taking Jiwoo's hand and intertwining it with her left hand. What takes Jiwoo by surprised though is when the older girl places her right hand on Jiwoo's left cheek, urging her to look at her.

 

"Tell me what's wrong, baby," this one however, takes Jiwoo by surprise which rendered her speechless, she opens and closes her mouth like a fish, unable to find the right words to say to Haseul.  _Haseul just called me baby. Baby._

 

The girl across Jiwoo giggles and starts caressing her cheeks with her thumb. Jiwoo notices the fond look in Haseul's eyes, it's the same look she had a few years back when she had caught Yoojung cheating on her and she ran to Haseul's apartment. She had the urge to kiss Haseul then and she was feeling the same urge now too. Things haven't changed that much after all. 

 

She directs her stare at Haseul's lips, she licks her own and gulps. Haseul catches this and her breath catches in her throat. Jungeun's words come back to Jiwoo, _"-do something about your feelings for Haseul."_

 

The younger girl between the two forces herself to move her sight away from Haseul's lips and initiates eye contact with the other girl, "Haseul unni, I have someth-"

 

Haseul feels something snap inside of her. It was an overwhelming feeling of want, of need. She needed to do this. 

 

_Screw waiting for the right moment, I'll make this the right moment myself._

 

Jiwoo is cut off by a pair of lips against her own. Haseul is kissing her. Her lips are a little chapped, but they are soft and she feels like crying. Something that's she's been wanting to do for 4 years and it's finally happening. She'd always wondered how Haseul's lips would feel against her own and how she would taste. Haseul's mouth is warm and she tasted good, well she tasted like the toothpaste that Jiwoo had bought her a week ago, nonetheless, she still tasted good. She remembers being unable to sleep due to the feeling of regret bothering her for not going through with the kiss that almost happened while they were watching Adventure Time.

 

Just as Jiwoo was about to close her eyes and kiss Haseul back, Haseul pulled away due to the lack of response from the other girl. Afraid that she has ruined her and Jiwoo's friendship, she was ready to apologize.

 

"Jiwoo, I'm so sorry oh-"

 

Jiwoo ignores her, the red head lurches forward and she capture Haseul's lips in her own.

 

_I didn't need the mistletoe after all. What a waste of $2._

 

* * *

 

 

The party had already finished and it was just Jiwoo and Haseul left in the apartment, Jinsol decided to leave early with Vivi. It was already 11 o' clock in the evening and they had just finished cleaning up the apartment.

 

"So what was the ceiling booger for exactly?"

 

They were laying on Haseul's bed with Adventure Time playing in the background, this was a usual thing for them to do. For shows to play in the background and them ignoring it, talking about anything that came to mind instead. She was only like this with Jiwoo. The older girl would not hesitate to spend the whole day talking to the younger girl about nothing and everything at the same time.

 

Jiwoo feels her face heat up and she hides her face in Haseul's neck, the girl lets her and even snakes her arm around Jiwoo's shoulders.

 

"I told you it's a mistletoe," Jiwoo hugs her tighter and even without seeing the other girl's face, she knows that the girl if pouting. Something that she does all the time.

 

"What was the mistletoe for? what even is it?" Haseul asks, combing through Jiwoo's hair with her fingers. 

 

Despite feeling sleepy due to what Haseul was doing, she decided to just come clean with it and to tell her the truth. She sits up, which she instantly regrets, missing Haseul's warmth, and takes a deep breath.

 

"People...um....kiss under mistletoes during Christmas," Jiwoo plays with her finger and avoids Haseul's eyes.

 

_Oh. **Oh.** _Haseul feels dumb for not realizing that, she feels bad.

 

The brunette decides that shen'll make it up to Jiwoo right now. Taking Jiwoo's hand, she intertwines their fingers and pulls at her to stan up. She leads the confused girl towards her doorway, where the ceiling boo- the mistletoe was still hanging from.

 

"Haseul," she hushes Jiwoo up, cupping her face with her hands. The other girl notices how Haseul's hands are warm and how she would stay like this forever if she could. 

 

"Merry Christmas, Jiwoo," caressing her cheeks one last time, Haseul pulls her face slightly towards her and she kisses her. Under the mistletoe. The one they were supposed to have their first kiss under in the furst place. 

 

Pulling away from the kiss, Jiwoo looks at Haseul with wide eyes, realizing that she left the presents she bought for Haseul at home, "Wait, I forgot your Christmas gift at home!" 

 

Haseul just laughs at her and pulls her in for another kiss to shut the younger girl up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter for more Aus, I do social media Aus and post Loona content.
> 
> Twitter: @chuutendo


End file.
